


kiki_chu's present [art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Victuri as dogs in a Canine agility competition -'s break.Let them be dogs.blackShiba!Yuuri x Borzoi!Viktor





	kiki_chu's present [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_chu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/gifts).



> This is a present for kiki_chu, for the summer loving .  
> I really hope I got the idea right ><
> 
>  
> 
> JUSTBECAUSEIHADTOTAKENOTEABOUTTHIS:  
>  **Nir** told us " _in Russian we call the breed borzaya, which is female word, instead of male borzoi in English_ "  
> 　the breed - borzaya (female word)  
> 　borzoi - a male borzaya  
> 　it's bc we have to words for a dog: female one (sobaka; borzaya sobaka, in general. We use it for both genders; Victor is a borzaya. and pes, the male sobaka. eg Victor is a borzoi pes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/178117430309/i-hope-this-was-ok-this-is-my-present-of).


End file.
